The embodiments herein relate generally to baskets used with water-based pet cremation machines.
Water-based pet cremation is a green alternative to traditional cremation procedures, which exposes the corpse of the pet to direct heat and flame. In water-based cremation, the remains of one or more pets are typically disposed within a basket, which is inserted into the cremation machine. The cremation machine heats water and an alkaline solution to a particular temperature, which flows through the basket and contacts the one or more pets. The cremation machine gently agitates the alkaline solution soaking the pet remains. This process accelerates the decomposition of the pet remains.
Current baskets used with water-based pet cremation machines have several limitations. Specifically, the baskets do not have adequate openings to permit water and alkaline solution to flow through and contact the pet remains. This greatly reduces efficiency of the cremation machine. Further, these baskets do not maximize use of available space within the cremation machine and are made of materials that lack strength and durability. As a result, these baskets are not ideal for withstanding the wear and tear associated with the cremation process.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a water based pet cremation basket apparatus with enhanced strength that addresses the limitations of the prior art, which improves water flow through the apparatus and cremation efficiency.